We Live Again: 1 Gifts
by Cosmina Inspira
Summary: The beginning of my We Live Again saga, that can be seen as the fourth season of the Gargoyles Saga or the sixth season of the original series. Beginning where TGS: Unions left off, this is the story for the reception party for the joining of Goliath and Elisa.


We Live Again: Episode 1

Gifts

By Inspiration

Disclaimer: The Gargoyles animated series belongs to the Walt Disney Company, and Buena Vista Television, and was originally created and co-produced by Greg Weisman. Characters such as Sara Jasper, Tamora, Sharon the Huntress, and the "Brooklyn family," who were created in the spirit of the "Master Plan," belong to the TGS staff. All original characters belong to Inspiration. The songs used in this fanfic episode are sung by the mentioned artists and are used only for fun and created to the singers and the music companies that copyright them.

Previously on Gargoyles:

Hudson to Elisa, "Elisa, do ye affirm yuir choice?"

Elisa, "Before this, my clan," her emotions betrayed with a slight tremor in her voice, "I swear me love and affirm my choice."

Hudson to Goliath, "Goliath, you have been chosen by this female. Do you accept the challenges that the future might hold for the two of ye?"

"Before this, my clan," his voice soft and distinct, yet full of emotion, "I swear my love."

Hudson, "Then let it be known that these two are one in the eyes of the clan." There were roars and cheers, and laughing and crying, but none so more that Goliath and Elisa, who embraced each other through tears of joy, rubbing their brow ridges together.

Elisa laughed as Goliath swept her into his arms. He bore her up to the highest tower of the castle, paused only briefly to wave to friends and family, and then turned into the wind and glided away.

He made a promise to her that he once made to Demona, but this time he knew somehow that it really would last forever, even in death.

"You and I are one, my love, now and forever."

"Forever," Elisa said, and reached up to kiss him.

TGS episode _Unions_.

It was a clear night, and the wind was cool and crisp as it made two dark manes of hair dance and whip with life, the white cloth of a flowing gown billowed around a beautiful maiden's legs that made her seem even more of an angel of light, and a pair of powerful dark wings manipulated the lively winds of their own will. The two beings laughed without a care in the world, a pair of laughs that were so different from each other yet they harmonized perfectly. An energetic lilting alto laugh mixed well with a deep thundering hearty basso laugh as two lovers of different worlds soared high above the city and felt more, rather than saw, the lights of the city dance and blur about them as they continued their own sky dance.

This was their night, the beginning of something truly special for two lives joining together as one from a love that defies all boundaries. They were creatures of two very different worlds, yet they balanced each other perfectly as yin and yang. They were one, a creature of the sky and a creature of the earth; one of the day and one of the night; and of human and of gargoyle.

They are one, now and forever.

They were surrounded by a galaxy of light above and below that shined with life, yet it paled next to the lights shining in their hearts and the smiles that lit their faces. They paid no heed to the majestic lights of the city, for they had become caught in their own world that involved only each other. The bliss of pure freedom and the feel of each other's presences filled them with joy and completeness as they continued their sky dance, heading out into the bay.

The gargoyle warrior held close to him a beautiful slender female body to his own impressive muscular build as they soared above the dazzling ambient lights of the city that never slept, soon coming out into the bay where the luminosity of the city reflected from the waters, enhancing the city's radiance. Strong fingers skidded across the water as they gently touched it, created small rippling waves in the glassy water that were left behind as the lovers continued to glide, and then ascending to a higher altitude.

At the highest point that they had ever soared to before, looking out at the city within its surrounding halo of light that dared to defy the dark horizon and its stars shining bright as its eternal celestial guardians, the lovers had come to a place where there was no limits and no boundaries, they were between worlds.

Strong taloned hands held onto Elisa's waist as she held her arms out at her sides as though she were a bird, and laughed carefree with joy, pretending to soar under her own power. Goliath laughed with her, his deep voice resonating from his powerful chest and vibrating through his throat. This was a new way for them to be gliding together, never before had Goliath allowed Elisa a chance to soar without wings, but for once on this special night he made an exception. They soared out high into the atmosphere; just enough to keep breathing, higher than Goliath had ever in his life dared to soar before. Slowly he let go of Elisa's waist and watched her as she left his grip.

Elisa kept her arms wide open, trusting Goliath with her life, both figuratively and literally, as she found herself in freefall. For a moment she felt her stomach leap into her throat from nervous anticipation rather than fear, and a slight adrenaline rush of her first solo soar. She gasped at her freefall high above the bay water, her skirt, angel sleeves, and wedding veil whipped wildly with life as though made from the wind. Moments stretched into eternities as she fell through the air, making her smile and laugh like a school girl.

Goliath soared closely to his life mate as she fell through the sky like an angel on the wind, close enough the catch her at the last possible moment but just far enough away to let her have some fun. He literally flew circles around her, making her laugh, with his own playful goofy smile on his normally stoic face. He was teasing her while at the same time watching over her as she fell.

Not once did she scream in fear, for she knew that Goliath would always be there to catch her, a promise that was broken only once, but that no longer mattered, for he kept it even more fiercely now.

As she past by at an angle from the flame of Lady Liberty, that promise was kept once more when Goliath caught Elisa in his large arms once more and his powerful wings carried them high as they soared back towards the city.

Before once again entering into the New York City skyline, for the third time that night Goliath attempted to lift Elisa's dress, but she once more stopped him by simply stating that she did not want their ceremony garb ruined for several reasons. She knew Goliath was disappointed, so was she, for it had been quite some time since they had gone on a mating flight. For now she knew they would both have to wait. The thought of it soon happening made her hot and tingly inside. Goliath felt it too; he smiled and held tighter to his love.

Elisa smiled and leaned her head towards Goliath's brawny shoulder.

For no apparent reason, she happened to glance at the rebuilt Gothic and yet more modern looking clock tower above the 23rd precinct where she worked. Though it was late Fall and the nights were getting longer, she pointed out to Goliath that they had only 45 minutes before dawn and needed to head back home. Surprised and disappointed at the same time, Goliath shifted his wings and rode the winds back towards the Eerie Building and its crown jewel, Castle Wyvern.

The mating flight was a traditional custom of gargoyles mating ceremonies and often did last long into the night. However, there were more occasions when they lasted simply a few minutes with the newly mated couple doing a quick glide together over the territory as a symbol and gesture of their love and jointed hearts. The rest of the night would be filled with feasting and celebration by the mated couple's clan. Goliath and Elisa were having such a wonderful time on their mating flight that they simply had lost track of time.

The night may also have seemed shorter due to events that happened earlier in the night, a dangerous misadventure involving an unknown party, Coldsteel and a band of Valkerie robots in the attempted theft of something called Project Nightshade.

On top of that had been frustrations brought on the last few nights by Mei Hsing, gargoyle leader of the Chinese clan, and Tamora, representative of the Persian clan. Mei Hsing had claimed to have the full support and authority of the Gargoyles World Council to stop the mating of Goliath to Elisa, claiming that it was inappropriate and unnatural. She had pointed out that the gargoyle race needed more progeny and that Goliath was still capable of siring more offspring with a proper gargoyle mate. Hence, there was an attempt at matchmaking with Tamora, who was already infatuated with Goliath at the Council meeting.

At least in time Tamora reconciled for her behavior towards the Manhattan leader and his aching heart. She had chosen to temporarily remain in Manhattan as an ambassador and has begun to better understand what Goliath and his clan have worked towards.

Meanwhile, Mei Hsing chose to remain stubborn and arrogant in order to have her argument supported.

No matter the danger, the conflict, or the opinions of other people, Goliath and Elisa will not let anything or anyone keep them apart. No matter what the future held, as long as they had each other, their friends, their family, and their clan, they will face it together. For they are one.

As they made their way closer to the open court yard of Castle Wyvern, a place where meetings of great importance between nobles or clergy and the ruling leader of Wyvern, as well as grand celebrations rarely shared between the human and gargoyle inhabitants within the stone walls of the ancient and proud castle had taken place, they saw that a few of their guests were no longer present. Mostly their human guests and some of the Labyrinth clan.

The only humans awake at this early hour were David Xanatos and his wife, Fox, both clad in evening robes, and their valet, Owen Burnett, as well dressed in a business suit and wooden as ever.

The entire Manhattan clan, Talon and Maggie all ran up to the newly mates, talking all at once.

"How was the flight?" asked Brooklyn, smirking with his beak.

"Where have you two been, you've been gone a lot longer than we thought you would!" Talon growled.

"Yer cuttin' it pretty close, Lad and Lass, t'will be dawn soon enough," stated Hudson.

"I hope this doesn't ruin the celebration we had planned," said Angela with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

"We all know that you two are meant for each other, but don't forget about the rest of us," complained Lex.

"Why are mating ceremonies always so mushy? Makes me wanna gag," Graeme mumbled loudly, he then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side, "Oowch!"

"Shut up, Graeme!" Ariana said as she jabbed her brother's side with her sharp elbow spur. She was about to call him a rude name in Japanese when a strong voice rose above the rest of the clan's other voices.

"This quibbling must cease immediately! We must show our leader and his mate the respect they deserve," Sata said with the signature steel edge in her voice.

Everyone froze and looked at Sata, but she paid them no heed but kept her eyes firmly on Goliath. He looked at her as well with a smile of gratitude, but still saw a hard edge in her eyes that showed that she still shared the same feelings as the rest of the clan.

"We're sorry, guys, we were having so much fun we lost track of time," Elisa said a little defensively.

The expressions on everyone's faces softened a bit as they saw the couple's faces blush slightly. An understanding past between the clan members and mutates that needed no words, the mindset of a collective unconsciousness.

"Its okay, Elisa," Broadway finally spoke up after a long minute of silence, "Hopefully we can still have the celebration again tomorrow tonight. I think most of us here can understand how you two are feeling at the moment." He smiled slightly and gently put his arm around Angela, who snuggled slightly into his embrace. Other mated couples among the clan did the same gesture.

A soft snort escaped from Ariana.

Graeme just made a face; crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out the side of his beak.

Goliath smiled a little more, then straightened to his full seven foot height to compose himself.

"Thank you, Broadway," Goliath rumbled, "Again we apologize for being so late. With dawn among us now, we had best to prepare. If you would like me to, Beloved, I shall gladly take you home."

"Thanks, Big Guy, but I just need to know where everyone else went first."

As though that was a signal that he had been waiting for, Owen stepped forward and said, "Not to worry, Detective Maza, your friends and family are still in the castle. Mr. Xanatos had guestrooms prepared before the ceremony was to commence, just in case. Guest quarters have also been prepared for you, so there is no need for Goliath to take you home on such short notice."

Elisa's eyes flashed for a moment as she stared at Burnett and then glanced over his shoulder to Xanatos, who gave her his signature smirk. No matter how much he did or claimed to be reformed, there were times that David Xanatos still got under her skin. She still did not trust him to a point, and she was sure that Goliath subconsciously felt the same way. However, for the clan's sake, she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Thanks, Owen," she simply said. She gave Goliath a quick peck on the cheek and told him that she would be back five minutes before sunrise.

"Until then, Elisa-mine," Goliath said in a low seductive tone, making Elisa blush and smile mischeveously.

"Okay, Mrs. Goliath, let's get you changed before anything else happens," Fox said walking up and taking Elisa's arm.

Goliath watched the females walk off and then noticed that his Second, Brooklyn, was holding something brown up to him. It was his normal every day wear, his black belt and brown loincloth, cleaned and neatly folded. Unless he wanted to ruin his beautiful tunic upon awakening the next evening, he had better go change his clothes.

The rest of the clan dispersed to prepare for the coming dawn while Talon gave a quick forearm shake to Goliath as he said,

"I'm returning to the Labyrinth to check on the Claw and Sharon. They returned earlier this morning to keep an eye on things down below. The kids and Delilah insisted on spending the day up here so they could help with the party and not miss anything. So Maggie's also staying to watch over them. We'll be back again tonight for the party."

Talon was about to take off from the turret when he turned back to Goliath to say, "Oh, by the way, a little piece of advice for my new "brother-in-law," what you and Elisa have is a gift. Never take it for granted, Goliath, and be willing to do anything to make her happy, no matter how humiliating it may seem. That's something I've had to learn the hard way about marriage." He quickly glanced to Maggie with a smile.

"And if you make her unhappy in any way, you'll have me to deal with," Talon said in a semi-mock challenge.

"I accept your challenge. . .Brother," Goliath said with mock pride and once more grabbed Talon's forearm before the mutate leader flew off for the Labyrinth.

Goliath then made his way to a private corner to change out of his ceremonial tunic and wondered what Talon may have been talking about.

In a quiet corner of the courtyard, Ambassador Tamora had watched the whole interaction between the clan take place. She had also been a guest at the commitment ceremony, and strangely found that she had enjoyed it. Although she had become happy for Goliath and his human love, part of her could not help but feel a little jealous and sad. Goliath reminded her so much of her former mate-to-be, who had been killed during the Unseelie War. Goliath had made it clear that he was not interested in her that way and it was unfair how she was trying to take advantage of him.

If they could not be mates, then she could at least be his friend and secure an alliance between their two clans. Besides, her infatuation with him was merely that, and she did not know him well enough for them to become mates anyway. Perhaps one day she will meet another like him and true love will blossom.

In the meantime, she followed Goliath to where he was changing and waited for him to finish and speak with him.

Within the castle, Elisa had changed into one of Fox's extra nightgowns, one too expensive for Elisa's tastes. At least it was soft and comfortable, and at least she was also staying in the same guestroom that she had been in when she was recovering from an elfshot wound at the end of the Second Unseelie War. Fox had helped her out of her wedding dress and had taken it to be cleaned. A set of Elisa's normal everyday clothes were neatly folded on a chair near the vanity mirror.

Fox leaned against the door of the guestroom with a wily smile on her face.

"So, have you two decided where you're going?" she suddenly inquired.

"What?" said Elisa, confused.

"You know, for your honeymoon." Fox seemed to have a smirk as bad as her husband's. What was she up to?

"Gargoyles don't have honeymoons, they take mating flights," Elisa simply stated.

"Yeah, but haven't you ever daydreamed about where you wanted to go for your honeymoon as a little girl? Hawai'i, Niagara Falls, or even Paris? Mine started in the 10th-century, I got to meet Prince Malcolm and see him marry a beautiful princess. I also got to see how David first arranged for his fortune in the future. Although it was short, I had a blast."

"Please, Fox, don't remind me. It may have been wonderful for you and Xan—uh, David, but it was very depressing for Goliath from what he told me." The tone in Elisa's voice made it clear she did not want to talk about it.

"Besides, I've already been to Paris."

"Perhaps, but from what I heard it wasn't exactly the most romantic experience. As far as I can see, you and Goliath deserve all the fun and romance you can get."

Elisa let out a heavy sigh. Fox was right about that, and Elisa on occasion had daydreamed about a romantic walk on the beach in a warm tropical Sun with Goliath, her new husband. However, she knew it was not possible and had accepted the fact some time ago. Besides, honeymoons were a human custom and Goliath once confided in Elisa how he feared his clan was losing some of their traditions because they were so few. For now she was fine with not having a honeymoon with Goliath, it was something she would discuss with him later.

"Thanks, Fox. But honeymoons aren't a gargoyle tradition and I don't think Goliath would be willing to try another peculiar human custom," Elisa said as she made her way down the corridor to the highest castle tower where the clan roosted.

"'Peculiar human custom'? What sort of 'peculiar customs' has he been reluctant to try?" Fox asked teasingly.

"Well, taking names first. Except for Goliath, names had never been necessary for most gargoyles, though I'm still not sure I understand why. Hudson once said that humans only named things to make them seem more real and give them limits."

"I've never thought of it that way." Fox became intrigued.

"I also remember when Hudson first took his name for the river that it was a good thing we weren't facing Queens at the time," Elisa seemed to say absentmindedly.

Fox gave her a wide eyed look and the two of them suddenly burst out laughing until their sides hurt. It took a couple of minutes to compose themselves and continue their talk.

"Also using technology hadn't been part of the old clan's daily lives until awakening in this century. Of course Lex, you know, is a techno wiz, and Goliath had told me about this clever sister of his that spent a lot of her time making new gadgets. A regular gargoyle de Vinci."

Fox nodded her head as she listened to Elisa, intrigued, as they walked down the corridors together.

"Hudson and Broadway and pretty much most of the old clan didn't see the need for reading at one point, but now they see how useful it can be."

Fox continued to nod her head, but her intrigue was fading. Elisa would not talk about what had really piqued her interest. Either Elisa was avoiding the issue or she did not know anything about it. So when in doubt, ask about it.

"That's all very interesting, Detective, but I was wondering more along the lines of. . ." Elisa gave Fox a hard look that told her to drop it. Fox understood the look but her eyes told Elisa that the talk was not done yet.

The two women walked the rest of the way in silence towards the highest tower of Castle Wyvern.

Goliath stepped out from where he had changed clothes and Tamora standing a respectful distance away. She walked up to him and bowed slightly with a small smile on her face.

"May I speak with you for a moment before dawn?" she asked.

"Of course," replied Goliath.

"Your ceremony was quite lovely, most enjoyable. In some ways it was very different from the mating customs of my own clan. Unfortunately, I have found myself feeling. . .a little uncomfortable, even envious, through the whole proceeding."

She saw Goliath tense and his eyes flashed at her words. He did not like what he thought he was about to hear, words of someone who did not like what they did not understand. Bigotry was not something he was unaware of, for it existed even long before his own egg was conceived. He just never expected to see it so strongly in his own people as it was among humans. The longer he lived in this time period, the more he learned from Elisa about human behavior and his own experiences from his own clan and meeting others from around the world, the more he understood that neither species were perfect nor had all of the answers. No matter how long it took, he would fight to change that. Like in recent decades, if humans could learn to tolerate and even respect each other then he would fight for the same goals for all gargoyle clans.

Tamora saw his reaction, but merely smiled a little as she continued to speak, "Please don't misunderstand my words, they are more of a personal nature, not political. I have said before that you remind me so much of my former love, and the ceremony had simply reminded me of what I have lost and may never have again. I miss him so much that I would have done anything to have him back, even put you in his place to ease the pain of my own heart. Once more I apologize for my previous behavior."

She looked down slightly as though ashamed, she did not want Goliath to see the tears forming in her eyes. She felt his large hand gently placed on her shoulder. She looked up to him to see a gentle look of sympathy on his stoic face. For a moment her heart fluttered.

"You don't need to apologize again, Tamora. I accepted it before and truly understand how you feel. This pain will not be an easy burden to bear, but it will ease with time. I only hope you can accept my appreciation and gift of friendship. I also hope that you too will find love again one day, like I have with Elisa. This I truly believe."

Tamora smiled up at Goliath and wiped the tears that were forming from her eyes. The words stung a little because she knew that he was right, but once more he proved why he was the catalyst of the first Gargoyles World Council and why he would be a powerful ally. He was not just a strong leader and passionate about his beliefs, Goliath was truly altruistic and a true friend.

"Forgive my asking, but I am curious. You and Elisa seem to truly love each other, but have you both considered what to do about intimacy?"

Her question made Goliath's eyes go slightly wide and his face blush a bright rose color. Although he felt uncomfortable with the question, he knew he owed her at least part of an answer.

"That's a topic you should discuss with Elisa, it's appropriate for what humans call "girl talk." However, if you are referring to children, as Mei Hsing argued about, Elisa and I still have the option of adopting human or gargoyle children. As to procreation, if nothing can be done it is a sacrifice we have both accepted, one of many we both know we will make in the future."

Goliath's face took on a distant dreamy look for a moment. In his mind he pictured Elisa holding an egg and then a new hatchling in her arms. It was a beautiful peaceful image that he held in his mind for a few moments before remembering Tamora's presence.

"I don't wish to make this political, but I must point out that others will see your pairing with a human as a betrayal. Especially when it comes to siring offspring. However, that is an issue best discussed at another more appropriate time. I personally hope that there are children in your future together, however they come about."

"Thank you Tamora," he said with a slight smile and gave her a gentlemanly bow, which she returned with her own grace. She saw that the sky was beginning to lighten, so the two gargoyles began to walk together towards their roosting places as the continued to talk.

"Speaking of betrayal, it greatly disturbs me how easily Darius was able to do it at the Council. Although, he was never my favorite clan mate, the way he could do such things makes me wonder about the integrity of our own people. How could anyone of us turn against our own clan or the Gargoyle Way ? Do you know what it's like to have one of your own clan members betray you?"

Hardness came across Goliath's face as a shadow of remembrance came over him. Some of the story had already been told at the Council meeting, but not so much of it because he wanted to keep some things private. He wanted to trust Tamora, but his instincts told him to be cautious about anything he revealed.

"Yes, I do," he finally answered, "It has happened twice now in my own clan. But that is a story to be told at another time. Until tonight, Tamora."

They nodded to each other and made their ways to their respective roosting areas; Goliath to the highest point of the watchtower, and Tamora to a private cornice.

Elisa had heard some of the conversation from a distance, not liking some of what she heard. She did not trust Tamora, even though she acting civilized to everyone. Perhaps it was just jealousy and her womanly instinct to protect 'Her Man' from another desperate female's clutches. It may also have been a small guilt that she could not produce a child with her new mate, but after hearing what he said about a future with children some of her own optimism was reinforced. For now, it was something she and Goliath were not ready for. For now it would be just her and Goliath and the clan, one big happy family.

Near the doorway, Fox was watching Elisa watch Goliath and Tamora.

"Not having second thoughts now, are you?"

Elisa whipped her head around in shock at Fox's assumption.

"Absolutely not, Goliath and I have wanted this for a long time. I'm just. . .well, I guess a little apprehensive about what's supposed to happen now."

"I know exactly how you feel. It's perfectly normal for newlyweds to feel because it means that bond is strong between you, it's the beginning of a whole new adventure with thrills you have yet to imagine." Fox had something between a smirk and a wistful smile on her face.

"From what I've seen, Fox, married life has mellowed you," Elisa said with her own smirk, trying to match Fox's or Xanatos's.

"Not as much as you think, Elisa, but it is part of the adventure. Anyway, you look like you have quite a few things on your mind. Didn't the ceremony go as you wanted or were there a few things that you wanted in it but didn't get to do?"

"Maybe, Fox, But I did it in gargoyle tradition to make Goliath happy and I would do anything to make him happy."

"Yeah, but would he not do the same for you? I've seen so far that he's been pretty flexible about trying 'peculiar human customs,' who's to say he wouldn't be willing to try one or two more just to make you happy."

Elisa gave Fox and amused look. Whether they were called "mates" or "husband and wife," Fox was right about one thing, the basic idea was the same. They had a relationship built around love, friendship, and trust, one that proved they were stronger together than they could ever be apart, two halves coming together to be a whole. They were one, now and forever.

"Didn't you say you would meet him before sunrise? You'd better go to him before you're late," Fox said with a smile as she walked away.

Elisa found Goliath looking out to the East at the lighting sky on the highest turret where he roosted with his wings cloaked around him, and his back to her.

"The sunrise is always beautiful from here in the morning, I hope you get to see it one day," Elisa said. Goliath turned to her and smiled at what he saw, his heart swelled with love and pride while he was also greatly humbled.

"My love," he said with a low rumbling purr. She was wearing a simple satin nightgown, one a deep cobalt blue and making her cinnamon tan skin glow from the simple thin straps over her shoulders. It flowed gracefully in the wind like deep ocean water and to his eyes she looked like a goddess.

He opened his arms and wings to allow an embrace and she was in his arms instantly. He then once more cloaked his wings around them, creating a dark soft leathery cocoon. Elisa wrapped her arms around his broad waist and snuggled her cheek against his massive chest, from which she felt a soft and deep rumble purr emanate, feeling safe and warm in his embrace.

The embrace lasted an eternity unto itself with the two lovers simply feeling each others' presences, Elisa listening to the gentle deep triple rhythm of Goliath's heart beat, and Goliath gently stroking his talons through Elisa's night dark silky strands.

Goliath reluctantly released Elisa as he sensed the dawn draw closer, and she asked him, "Are we ready?"

"I have been ready for a long time, Beloved." He kissed her on the lips with passion, then took his place on the tower, freezing in stone for the day in his traditional pose similar to Rodan's Thinker.

**** That Afternoon, JFK International Airport.

The day was bright and clear, a day for a long walk in the park, laughter and other merrymaking. However, it did little to brighten the spirits of passengers as they departed off an 18 hour round flight from Tokyo, Japan to New York City. One passenger in particular.

It had taken days, but she had finally managed to make it back to the Big Apple with one of several goals, reclaim what was rightfully hers; the ownership of Nightstone, Unlimited. But even that did little to comfort the stress that she had to endure while flying in coach, for the first thing she was going to do was find the company that designed the planes, fire all of its employees, and shut it down forever. On top of that she would decommission all of the planes and have them turned into scrap.

Curse the brainless human who had originally designed the seats in coach!

The woman known as Dominique Destine had arrived under the alias "Heather Westfield" because she had to be always vigilant that she was being watched by thugs of that accursed clone, Thailog. He had threatened the parents of the human Elisa Maza, people she could have cared less about. But Maza was a dear friend to her dearest Angela, and anyone who threatened someone close to Angela greatly angered her. And just as bad he had threatened her dear friend, Andrea. Thailog said that because of them she had gone soft, and after her experiences in Japan and England she came to realize that she had indeed gone soft.

And she liked it.

But not as soft as Thailog had thought, and she will not let that cheap knockoff of a gargoyle take away what she had worked hard towards.

First she had to find allies she could trust, and she knew just where to start.

She had to remain incognito for the time being if she were to find this ally. Hair once the color of fire had been attempted to be dyed blond and was now a shade or two lighter that Fox's own sunset colored hair and was tied back tightly in a braid to cut down on its wildness. She had even traded in her tailored red business dress suits for stretch form fitting jeans, a blue T-shirt, a light Autunm jacket, and a comfortable pair of sneakers. A pair of large round glasses framed her face to make her eyes look twice as large at the same time cutting down the color of her eyes from a stunning leaf green to a more hazel green shade.

Blending in with the rest of the crowd, "Heather" made her way out to the traffic area and called a cab.

She had come to an important decision, one that she would do after some rest. It was something she should have done some time ago, but had not because she wanted to keep her friend safe. Or at least that is how she justified it at the time.

Now she realized that she owed someone the truth, it had been earned. Tomorrow she would seek out her friend and potential ally, Andrea Calhoun.

Then she would seek out Angela and the clan.

**** Nightstone, ULT. Sevarius's Lab

It had not been an easy day, and the latest genetic reports from some of the other research departments were a joke. Worst off his benefactor had threatened to cut off his funding for his research.

Dr. Sevarius was not sure which was worst, the threat of the funding being cut off or working for a creature of his own creation. Thailog had been a masterpiece and Sevarius was still proud of him in that way, but Thailog had not been what he used to be since being wounded in a fire. Thailog had Sevarius return to work at Nightstone from Maddox Technologies not only with a promising amount of funding but also from fear of a threat to his life.

Although Thailog had failed in acquiring Project Nightshade, he was still as sharp minded as ever. However, that did not keep his gargoyle temper from flaring, for he had become extremely wary of his wounds and the discomfort and pain of turning to stone every day. One of Sevarius's projects was to find a way to heal Thailog and make his totally immune to injury and pain. Although Sevarius would have been happy to help Thailog for the right price, he still had his life threatened if he did not succeed within one year, and Thailog had claimed to be generous on that issue.

Sevarius had then thought that it was not supposed to be this way, what happened to the good old days of having a gargoyle servant for him and Xanatos? It had also been different when he and Thailog worked together to clone the rest of the Manhattan Clan, but now working for one of his own creations had become positively demeaning to a genius such as himself. He really had created a monster.

Ah, they grew up so fast.

Well, maybe the idea still had merit. Sevarius would indeed accomplish Thailog's demands, but in his own way. Sevarius did not have much fresh gargoyle DNA, but he remembered he still had a batch secretly hidden well from even Thailog and Demona. He will combine the remaining gargoyle DNA he had into the perfect specimen, and would even take every measure to ensure that it would be obedient only to him. He would need to do it in secret, even from Thailog. Fortunately, with the money he was being paid he had a private estate with its own lab that he could use.

Unfortunately, the equipment there was less sophisticated than what he had at Nightstone, but if there was one thing he had learned as a scientist, it was the gift of patience.

Today will be the beginning of something new and glorious.

**** The Eerie Building

In a lab deep within the heart of the Xanatos Enterprises flagship building, which had been temporarily abandoned for the lunch break, things were not as quiet as they seemed.

Had anyone looked at a piece of machinery at a certain moment, they would have seen electrical sparks flash and dance before forming into a face, a female face. What image past for her mouth opened wide as if to scream, for she only had a look of confusion and terror. Only a tiny sound like faint static emanated from her mouth.

The form of the face even had gargoyle features. It then faded seemingly into oblivion.

**** Sunset, Castle Wyvern

It would be sunset in a few minutes, fortunately there were few last minute details that could not wait until the gargs awoke. It was going to be a small celebration, but it was still a celebration nonetheless. The Great Hall had been cleaned and decorated with ribbons, veils, and garlands of flowers. Iris, heather, and lavender flowers were combined with traditional white and red roses to symbolize the union of the newly mates, as well as Goliath's skin coloring and Elisa's wedding dress.

A long table, large enough to seat forty people, was covered with a simple white linen table cloth, a long lavender table scarf in the center stretched vertically from end to end, and three table center pieces with the themed flowers were evenly spaced upon the scarf down the center.

One end of the Great Hall had been set up as a dance floor with a karaoke and music player. At another end of the Hall, a smaller table with a lavender table cloth held a few and moderate sized packages wrapped in traditional wedding style wrapping paper and ribbons.

The Mazas, Beth, Maggie, and Fox were now just adding a few last minute details, straightening out decorations, adding a few more flowers and ribbons, or dusting away any stray dust particles. The only last big thing to do was set the table for the guests, but Maggie had insisted that it be left for the clones to do, for they greatly wanted to help set up something for the celebration. They had become good at setting up and cleaning things in the Labyrinth.

Being night shift cops, Matt and Sara awoke around the same time as Elisa. The trio of police detectives made their way through a long scenic route of hallways and corridors to the main court yard, Elisa having been unaware that it was purposefully done to keep her out of the Great Hall until the proper time. They made their way outside in time to see the remaining members of the Labyrinth Clan arrive once more for the celebration. The humans and mutates cheerfully greeted each other before making their way to the Great Hall, except for Elisa.

The sky once more completed another dance from day to night as the fires of the Sun gently surrendered to the velvet night. Once more as the night touched upon the towers of the ancient castle, the thunderous cries of seventeen gargoyles resounded in great echoes through the stone walls, the most the "sky castle" has heard since days long past.

Elisa saw a few of the gargoyles soar off into the new night as she was about to make her way up to the tower. The others rushed about eagerly to the Great Hall, and she saw Goliath rapidly glide his way down to her.

He landed gracefully for his large size, yet stumbled as he came up to Elisa like a clumsy hatchling. She smiled wide as he took her into a deep embrace, once more wrapping his wings protectively around her. Although she had become accustomed to his embrace, she had come to cherish each and every one like a new and fresh experience as though it was happening for the first time. It had seemed that it was an eternity that they had waited for this time to come, and she will not allow herself to take anything for granted anymore. That was one great lesson she had come to learn from both of her near-death experiences. Within his embrace she felt safe and complete, and a little hot in her chest.

For Goliath, this feeling of closeness to his female meant the world to him, for to just have a moment to touch her meant that he had finally found the other half of his soul and he was finally complete. He had waited so long to feel this completion again and had vowed never to loose or take for granted this wonderful female he had found.

They finally broke their embrace after several long seconds to share a long passionate kiss and then began to make their way to the Great Hall.

They were intercepted by Matt and Sara, who were both dressed for the occasion. Matt wore a semi-formal tux with a grey silk shirt but no tie, with charcoal black pants and jacket. Sara was wearing a simple sleeveless satin dress of a maroon color, with matching pumps, which came just past her knees and brought out the color of her velvet brown eyes, as well as accentuated her own feminine figure. They both stopped the newly mates from just entering the Great Hall with the simple exchange of small talk. Knowing that their friends were up to something, Goliath and Elisa were only too happy to humor them.

Within the Great Hall, the last simple task was being completed by the eagerly helpful clones. They worked together as a team to set each individual area as perfectly as possible. Pushing a cart in front of himself, Burbank began the arrangement with placing down placemats and then the first serving plate; Hollywood would then gently place two crystal glasses over the top right side of each plate and then fill a larger one with ice and then pour in water, leaving a thinner and taller one for Champaign; Malibu would then carefully place a napkin folded like a bishop's hat perfectly in the center of each plate; and finally Brentwood would carefully arrange the silverware. Maggie and Delilah, who were both supposed to be supervising the clone brothers' work, were instead engaged in a whispered conversation of "girl talk."

When the four brothers got more than halfway down one side of the long table, Malibu snapped out, "You do it wrong!"

"I do not!" Brentwood snapped back. Burbank and Hollywood could only stop and stare as their other two brothers began to argue.

"Yes, you do wrong!" Malibu's voice rose to what was bordering on yelling.

"How you know?" Brentwood said, matching his brother's tone.

"I read in a book about courtesy by Miss Manners. It say you doing this wrong." Malibu's voice had taken on a smug tone.

Before things could get worse, Maggie interjected with Delilah walking by her side to give her brothers a stern look.

"Boys, boys! What's the problem here?!"

"Brentwood is helping set the table wrong."

"I am not!"

"May I have a quick look, please?" asked a stern wooden voice. Owen Burnet had walked in moments before the argument began to make sure everything was in order. As he approached, the two arguing clones became still and had timid looks on their faces.

As Owen inspected the work so far, he indeed became impressed, though it did not show on his ever stiff expression. The chosen china perfectly matched the place mats, which had an interweaving pattern of roses and green stems around the edges of the mat, plates, and crystal glasses. The pattern was like intercut Celtic knot work, the bishop folded napkins were the purest white, and the silverware was actual silver that were all indeed worth a small fortune.

Owen immediately spotted the problem; Brentwood had placed all of the essential silverware to the right side of all the plates instead of only certain pieces to either side. Shrimp fork; salad fork; dinner fork; dinner knife; butter knife; and soup spoon.

Owen looked at the two eager clones, and then simply said, "I think this is one time we can make an exception, seeing as how you all have already worked so hard thus far. All that matters is that the guests enjoy the banquet and I'm sure they will appreciate the hard work you all put into it."

The clones all smiled at Owen's simple praise and set back to work. Soon, the long banquet table was completed with any more interruptions or arguments.

Just outside the large wooden doors of the Great Hall, the four friends who had been chatting then witnessed three gargs returning from a quick patrol. It was the former Trio, laughing and joking like they had always done before anything had changed between them. However, Goliath had noticed that Lexington was keeping a respectful distance from Brooklyn, even though they were both laughing and smiling. The three gargs then accompanied their leader and three human friends into the Great Hall to begin the celebration.

"Ladies and gentlemen and gentlegargs! I present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Goliath Maza!" Brooklyn had dashed in front of the group to give a resounding enthusiastic announcement, gesturing to the newly mates with a wide spread of his arms in exaggeration as they walked into the hall arm in arm.

Brooklyn had only again shown that in some ways he had never changed, Sata giving him a stern but amused look. There were a few laughs at Brooklyn's exaggerated announcement and then cheerful rounds of applause as Goliath and Elisa made their way to the head of the long banquet table. Elisa was now wearing a simple white dress similar to the one she had worn on the attempted first date with Goliath when they were first attacked by the Quarrymen. She now wore it to symbolize this new time in her life, as well as she preferred simple and elegant at formal gatherings to flashy and fancy.

Goliath sat at the head of the banquet table with Elisa to his right and Hudson to his left. At the other end of the table sat David Xanatos and to his right was his wife Fox and next to her was their son little Alex. The other guests mixed and mingled, on what was Goliath's right but Xanatos's left were the Maza family, who sat next to Elisa, then Brooklyn and his family, then Sara next to Ariana and then Matt sat next to Sara, then Hollywood, Burbank, Broadway, Angela, and finally Officer Morgan, who was next to Xanatos's left.

On the other side of the table on Goliath's left sat Hudson and then his friend Jeffery Robbins, then Tamora, whom they had been speaking with earlier, next to her was Talon and then his wife Maggie, then next to her was Delilah and next to her was Malibu and then Brentwood, then the silent Claw, and then Sharon who sat next to Lex, who unsurprisingly sat next to Alex.

As soon as everyone was seated, Owen began to pass out an expensive Champaign Xanatos had been saving for a special occasion. With the exception of Maggie, the clones, and the twins, who all got a fizzy chilled cider, everyone soon had a tall glass of the expensive bubbly.

Far across from Goliath, Xanatos was the first to stand up and hold his glass high as he began to say, "A toast to the newlyweds, or newly mates, whatever floats your boat I guess. And I should know about boats, my Pop's a fisherman."

Some guests gave small chuckles.

"I know that it wasn't easy for the two of you down the road to get where you finally are today. All I want to say is congratulations and it's about time. I hope the two of you find all the happiness in the world together like me and Fox, or any other committed couples here tonight. To Goliath and Elisa Maza!" Xanatos gently crescendoed the last few words and raised his tall glass high. Many of the guests repeated the toast and gesture, and there were several musical rings as crystal glasses clinked together to complete the custom.

Chatter and more congratulations were given as Owen steadily began to first serve everyone a salad to begin the feast. It was then followed by a delicious creamy soup that had some guests asking for a second helping, but there was still the main course. The guests were given choices of scrumptiously made fish, chicken, pork or steak. It came as no surprise that most of the gargoyles had chosen a steak.

Soon tummies were full, even though there was still plenty of food left, and guests mingled more as stories were shared by those who knew the "bride and groom" best. Some of the talking had gotten so loud as to create echoes reverberating off of the great stone walls; hardly anyone noticed the squeak of the great wooden doors open.

"I hope we haven't missed too much of the celebration," boomed a voice only an octave deeper than Goliath's voice and made everyone look in its direction.

Standing at the closing doors of the Great Hall were two more familiar gargs, a grey blue male with white hair and a caramel tan blonde haired female with a double wing structure.

"Brother! Sister!" Goliath shouted happily as he excitedly made his way to his rookery kin. He clasped forearms with Othello and hugged in a double embrace with Desdemona. He escorted the new arrivals to the banquet table where several stood up to greet them with forearm grasps or hugs. Room was then made for them to sit near their rookery brother and new human sister.

"We had not thought to see you again for quite a long time," said Hudson.

"Indeed, Hudson, but we did not want to miss the celebrated bonding of our brother to our human sister. I am only disappointed that we missed the ceremony," Othello said.

Desdemona leaned over to Hudson from her seat to whisper, "Although visiting our children on Avalon was wonderful, the truth is that my love could not take much more of the taunting from some of Oberon's Children."

Hudson cocked an eye ridge as he looked over to Othello, who was sitting to Goliath's left. Othello simply gave an annoyed look that clearly said that he did not want to talk about it. Hudson gave Othello a small smile and a slight nod of understanding as Owen began serving food to the two newly arrived guests.

"It's a story best told for another time. The true reasons why we return is that we knew our real home was here and it is where we are needed, and we wish to give you this," said Desdemona as she held up her hand which held a small box of a deep blue color. Goliath thanked his sister as he took the box from her and opened it. Inside was a small elliptical shaped jewel of such a deep blue color that is was almost black. It was surrounded in a thin golden frame and it hung from a seemingly delicate gold chain.

"It's beautiful," breathed Elisa as Goliath showed her the small gift.

"It's a wishing stone, found on one of Avalon's shores by one of our rookery children long ago, a gift from them to you, Brother," Desdemona explained, "It grants one simple wish of the wearer for a short time and then it will become a simple jewel for adornment."

"Then we shall save it for a special time, My Love," Goliath told Elisa with a hintful smile as he placed the small box aside.

"I think now is a good time for you two to begin opening your presents," said Diane with a wide smile.

The next moment Owen had brought over another box slightly bigger than the last one and wrapped in shining silvery blue paper. Elisa took the gift, opened it, and found inside two more pieces of jewelry, a ring and a bracelet.

"Wow, Mom, thanks, they're beautiful. They'll go great with the necklace," Elisa said as she looked at the set.

Her parents gave sly chuckles at her presumption of the gifts.

"Elisa, honey, those aren't a jewelry set, they're your rings," Diane said. Elisa gave a confused look at her mom.

"We know it isn't customary to exchange rings at gargoyles mating ceremonies, but seeing as how this is a unique situation we thought you both would appreciate the symbolism of it."

The newly mates looked at each other, then at the rings, one the size of a nickel meant for a dainty yet strong feminine finger, the other larger but clearly too small to fit around Elisa's wrist as a bracelet. They were both gold bands, the smaller one had what clearly looked like a coyote head shaped piece of turquoise with three diamonds on either side, the band a circle of twisting knots like Celtic knot work. The larger one matched the smaller one with the beautifully braided knot work, but was only a gold band; however within the knot work was what appeared to be stylized canine figures.

"These were both made from old pieces of jewelry that belonged to both sides of the family," Peter explained, "They're meant to symbolize the blending and union of two very different worlds, a symbol for the Coyote Clan and something for Goliath's clan's proud Scottish origins."

Elisa glanced back at her parents with a smile to say, "Thanks again, Mom and Dad, but technically we aren't married, we're mates, there is a difference. Marriage is a human custom built around alliances and contracts."

A moment after quoting Goliath's own words about human marriage, a thick silence fell across the table and all eyes were on the newly mates. Elisa felt her face flush hot. Most of the gargoyles couples seem to understand what was being said, but some of the human or mutate couples gave her slight piercing looks. Goliath gingerly put his brawny arm around Elisa's shoulders, and although he kept his face ever stoic he too felt his facial cheeks flush slightly from the discomforting silence.

Diane gave a small laugh, which broke the silence and melted some of the building tension.

"Well, honey, I personally don't see much difference, other than the fortunes saved," she said, once more there was laughter and a few glances to Xanatos, some not so friendly.

"We understand what you're trying to say, Elisa," Peter began to say as he put an arm around his wife, "but whatever you're called or if contracts are on paper or not, it doesn't matter. What's important is that you know that you're sharing a good chunk of your life with another who knows who you are, very possibly even better that you know yourself. And didn't I hear something about the committing couple becoming each other's greatest ally in that speech?" Peter looked over to Hudson, who gave a simple nod and said,

"Aye, Peter, ye heard right."

"I think it's a wonderful gift, Father," Angela spoke up, "It may be a human tradition, but one of the best I know of, like when Broadway gave me this hair broach to show his love for me. I haven't taken it off since then." She then looked to Broadway with a wide smile of deep love, which he returned in full, and they grasped hands.

"When Brooklyn-san and I became mates, we did it in the traditions of the Ishemura clan, and many of them had been adopted from the customs of the human villagers to show honor and respect for them," Sata said and gave her mate a gentle caress of the his ruddy beak and a smile that softened her normally beautiful you harden warrior features.

"The only thing I needed to exchange with my beautiful love, Desdemona, was the traditional vows of our clan," rumbled Othello, "Ever since then all I have wanted to do was give her everything, even if I couldn't. I even give you flowers just to see them pale next to you." Othello leaned towards Desdemona who also learned into his embrace.

"David gave me the Eye of Odin when he first asked me to marry him," Fox spoke up, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. Several guests then gave her sharp stern looks.

"I know, I know, it was nothing but trouble back then, and it's mostly a blur for me. My point is that it was a beautiful gift from my guy at the time, and it was his way of showing how much he loved me."

"Och, there's no understandin' the younger generation and yer fascination with these strange human practices of showin' affection. In the old days it was find someone yer heart sung fer and declare yerselves mated for life," Hudson said in a growling annoyance, but then he got a slight dreamy look on his face.

"O' coarse, there was this one time I found a sea shell from the waves below the Wyvern Cliffs that nearly matched her skin, hence I gave a piece of the sea to me own Angel of the Sea."

"Alright, alright already," yelled Elisa with a laugh, "you've convinced me. Whaddya say, Big Guy? Will you exchange rings with me to symbolize our joining together?"

The clan leader hesitated and looked away for a moment, remembering all too well what happened the last time he exchanged a token of love. A moment later he got a very strong gut feeling that things were going to be different this time, a heartfelt smile spreading across his craggy features.

"I will be deeply honored to do so, my Elisa," he said, "However, it wasn't necessary for the ceremony because we are already marked to each other." He pointed to his nose, most of the other gargoyles understood what he was referring to, but some human guests raised their eyes brows. A few people even noticed Tamora cocking an eye ridge, but said nothing. The Mazas, too, raised some of the highest eyebrows in slight surprise but retained their composer.

"Well, Goliath," Diane said, "think of it this way, for other men that don't know Elisa is committed this shows it. Humans don't have as strong a sense of smell as gargoyles do, and considering her family heritage, she still turns heads." A strong tone of pride beamed from Diane's voice as she sat straight up with a large smirk on her face that even out classed a signature Xanatos smirk. A few of the older guests, including Xanatos and Brooklyn, gave a few low whooping shouts that mixed in with laughter.

Her giant lavender "son-in-law" raised his brows and went wide eyed. He had always known that his Elisa was beautiful as well as strong, and he had never worried about how she handled her herself with other males, but now just the thought of other hormone driven human males chasing after his mate. . .

Goliath looked over to Othello with a deeper understanding in his eyes. He looked back over to Elisa with a wide smile on his face and nothing but joy in his eyes. He then gingerly took the smaller ring between his large talons and Elisa took the larger one. Remembering what he could from what he had seen at human weddings, but also wanting to express what was in his heart, Goliath began to say,

"With this ring as a symbol of out union and our love, I take thee, Elisa Maza of the Manhattan 23rd Police Precinct, to be my lifemate. I give you my heart, my soul, and all that I am as a warrior, and promise to always protect and be there to catch you. For now we are one, now and forever."

He then gently slipped the small gold ring over Elisa's ring finger on her left hand, Elisa smiled widely with bright pearly white teeth and her dark earthy brown eyes became glassy with tears.

Elisa took the larger ring and held Goliath's larger hand in hers, looked into his deep dark eyes that glowed with pools of light and began to say, "I know that it hasn't been easy for you to try things that weren't part of your clan's traditions, but I'm glad that you did and are able to hold onto old traditions with the new. I'm deeply touched and honored to share this age old human custom with you, Big Guy. With this ring, I take thee, Goliath, Leader of the Manhattan Clan, to be my lifemate. The ring will be a symbol of an eternal promise as I give you my love, my friendship and honor, and all that I am. We are two of the same whole who have come together to be as one, now and forever."

As Elisa paraphrased Goliath's words that were just as heartfelt, which brought tears to his own eyes, Elisa slipped the large gold ring around his large left middle talon. For a moment it got stuck on his knuckle, but she was persistent and it finally completely made it onto his finger. There were smiles and cheering from the guests as the newly mates shared a quick kiss.

"Bleeegh, mushy stuff!" shouted your Alex, earning him a lot of stares from the older guests. He merely giggled at his antics even as Fox, his mother, told him to hush. He still giggled rudely and it took a look of hardened sternness form Owen to get him to behave.

"If you do not behave yourself, Master Alex, you will not be able to present the gift we have prepared for this occasion," Owen said with his signature nasally woken tone. Alex then pouted but settled down with an encouraging smile from Lex. Alex smiled back at Lex with a small kid's chuckle.

"Speaking of children," Maggie spoke up and all eyes were on her, "Derek and I have a present for everyone."

"More like an announcement," Talon said nervously as he cleared his throat, and looked over to his still human parents.

Peter raised an eyebrow slightly in suspicion, while Diane's eyes went slightly wide and the ends of her mouth were trying not to curl into an evident smile.

"We had Dr. Goldblum confirm it a few days ago, and we're still adjusting. I'm pregnant," Maggie squeaked as she looked down in bashfulness with a wide grin on her lioness face. Despite the smooth golden brown fur, it was clear she was blushing.

Hearty congratulations and cheers were resounded, even from the newly mates. Even the Mazas, Talon's own parents, congratulated Talon and his wife at the realization that they were going to be grandparents.

"Maggie, honey, that's wonderful news!" Diane almost shrieked, "I always thought we were going to have special grandchildren, but this is something truly unique."

"Congratulations, son, I only hope you realize the responsibilities you're going to have now. Even if you can't be human again, all that matters is that you give your children a lot of love and a good life."

Although Peter was smiling, and truly was happy for his son and daughter-in-law, there was slight tone of resentment or hardness to it. Very few of the guests nearest to Peter noticed it, but Diane heard it clearly.

"Peter, what's wrong? You should be happy for our son."

"I am, sweetheart, but I just thought that maybe they would wait until Dr. Goldblum had them cured. It just seems too early for this."

Peter received hard stares from those nearest to him, even the newly expected parents. Maggie looked a little hurt and Talon gave his father a slight scowl. This made Peter very uncomfortable.

"Ahem, I just want to be sure you know you're ready, Derek. Raising a child is rewarding, but it's never easy, especially considering what your child is going to be."

There were several murmurs around the table, as Peter suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as someone slapped it.

"OW!" he yelped, and looked over to his wife who gave him a hard stare with razored eyes.

"Okay, okay," he sighed heavily as he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess its just finally hit me that I'm getting old."

"I thought you'd react that way or another, Dad," Talon said, and more laughter was shared around the table.

"Your father does bring up a good point, though, Talon," Xanatos said, "Just how will this pregnancy effect Dr. Goldblum's work?"

A few guests murmured their agreement.

"Dr. Goldblum has been so good to us these last few years," Maggie said, "and he was happy for us when he found out. He said he would do all he could to see if it's possible to make our child human like the rest of us. But if not, at least we can still have the option of becoming human again." Maggie's tone took on a bit of sadness to it as she slowly caressed her midsection. Talon gently embraced his wife as they put their heads together in affection and support.

"Well, we have another wonderful thing to celebrate, so enough glumness," said Beth enthusiastically. Agreements were made as another round of Champaign was past for those it was appropriate for. A toast was made for the new expectant parents.

More wedding gifts were past to the newly mates as the party continued; many were simple while others were quite surprising. Among the gift received were a picture of themselves in their ceremony attire before going on the mating flight the previous night within a beautiful wedding themed frame from Beth; a first copy of Jeffery Robbins new book about gargoyles that had yet to hit bookstores; a photo album from Angela similar to one she and Broadway had received; a beautifully designed wooden plate with a traditional Japanese wedding blessing from Sharon; a simple yet beautifully designed crystal heart from Morgan; a gift from Matt and Sara who told them to wait until they were some place private to open it; and Claw had simply made them a "Congratulations on Your Wedding Day" card, which he had made during an arts and crafts class with children in the Labyrinth.

The gifts brought smiles to both the newly mates that lit their faces and warmed their hearts.

"Master Alexander, it is time to present Goliath and Elisa with our gift," Owen announced.

Alex squealed with excitement as Owen scooped the little boy from his seat while simultaneously transforming into the legendary trickster, Puck, in a flash of eldritch green fairy light.

"Ready, kiddo?" Puck asked cheerfully.

"Yeah!" shouted the little fledgling sorcerer, as Puck threw him into the air and snapped his fingers, from which tiny turquoise sparks flew.

From seemingly nowhere and everywhere came fast paced and upbeat Irish dance music, perhaps similar to something played by the Chieftains, with Irish fiddles and whistles. Puck flew up to the open dance floor of the Great Hall where Alex was levitating in a wide circle and shouting "Superman!" as he flew with his arms out in front of him. They levitated to a safe height, with Puck in the center of Alex's flight circle and a hand pointed at the child as the he flew. A rainbow aura with every bright color imaginable enveloped the toddler the moment Puck began to dance an Irish jig, a bohrain joining the ambient music and his shoes making clacking noises.

On the third clockwise spin, Alex flew around the banquet table in a wide circle, small fireworks burst from his aura nearly as loud and bright as their larger brothers. Many guests gave sounds of awe as the fireworks burst and danced around them. However, instead of fading, they coalesced into various humanoid shapes, some with gossamer or butterfly-like wings, and others with small animal features. The dazzling little pixies and fairies flew and fluttered about the guests, gently caressing or giving kisses on the noses, while the miniature satyrs, fawns, and centaurs danced about the dinner table playing flutes, panpipes, or drums that were synchronized with Puck's music.

Bight dazzlingly auras surrounded the guests, a sign of the magic touching them on an emotional, mental, and especially spiritual level, each unique unto themselves. The auras danced and flowed in a hypnotic fashion, creating psychedelic patterns with a plethora of colors that showed a small portion of who an individual person truly was. The auras of the couples among the guests easily merged and danced together like painted winds touched with water colors, or substances within a lava lamp. Unsurprisingly, the brightest among them were Goliath's and Elisa's, each surrounded in an individual aura of bright primary colors merging together into the purest white light as though it was made from the very essence of the Sun itself.

All eyes continued to watch the dazzling light constructs with awe struck expressions as the music took on a strong and steady drum beat and began to crescendo. The small dancing pixies and fairies flew high to the ceiling of the Great Hall to spin in a double helix around Puck and Alex, who then flew away from each other in wide arches and landed in the very center of the dance floor where Puck caught Alex in his arms, spun on his toes and held his right arm up in a "tada" gesture. He and Alex had made a large heart shape in the air made of golden "pixie dust," the light constructs flew into the large heart and seemed to disintegrate to form into a beautiful picture of the newly mates faces together within. The faces seemed to capture the very essence of who each of them were, especially in the eyes, each of which radiated with an inner strength of warriors.

The images looked at each other lovingly and kissed as the music made a crescendo to a forte and steadily ended.

A long moment past, which was enough for Puck to change back into Owen and take young Alex back to sit by his mother.

Applause then erupted as Owen once more took his place by the Xanatoses. There were a few murmurs of new conversations beginning as Xanatos stood up proudly from his seat to say,

"Well, my friends, it's time for the last gift of the evening. Owen, if you would."

Xanatos held up a white envelope and placed it on a silver platter that Owen held. He made his way to the newly mates at the other end of the banquet table, who gave Xanatos confused looks. Owen was as stiff and brisk as he usually was, no trace of the merrymaking trickster he had been shortly before.

Goliath gingerly took the envelope as Owen held it out to him from the silver platter, and opened it with slight caution as silence fell over the table. He then withdrew a small piece of white paper with curving gold embroidery around the edges, and words printed in graceful stylized cursive he read,

"This certificate is a gift to the newlyweds, Goliath and Elisa, from your host, David Xanatos, for an all expense paid honeymoon to the private tropical paradise of. . ."

Goliath stopped and stared at the last word on the certificate, he felt his throat tighten and a cold chill go down his spine that made the end of his tail twitch nervously. The other guests stared in anticipation until Brooklyn finally spoke up,

"Well? To where, Goliath?"

"Xanatopia," the clan leader answered with a note of apprehension in his deep voice. Several members of the Manhattan clan past glances to each other, but Xanatos continued to stand proudly with a smile that seemed a shade too close to his signature smirk.

"It's my own private island," Xanatos said, "in the Bahamas that I bought not long before I married Fox. It was always meant to be a private getaway for the two of us, but we haven't yet gotten the chance to go, so at least some newlyweds such as yourselves can take a honeymoon there if you wish."

The newly mates gave their host slightly suspicious looks, Elisa in particular looked at Fox, who merely gave the police detective a wily smile that was a shadow of her husband's smirk and an equally wily twinkle in her eyes.

"Thank you, David. Fox," Elisa's tone was civilized, but there was still an undertone of slight mistrust that only specific people at the banquet table could detect.

"Yes, thank you," Goliath rumbled.

"So. . .when exactly do we leave?" asked Elisa.

"That's the best part," Xanatos said, "Any time you want. All you have to do is pack up and my private jet will fly you down at your earliest convenience."

The newly mates glanced at each other and thanked their host again. Elisa took the envelope and set it aside with the other presents from their friends and family.

"Cake!" yelled Alex, causing everyone to look in his direction, only to find that Owen had indeed rolled a large three layered cake out. Everyone "oohed" and "awwed" at the delectable concoction while Broadway swelled with pride.

"Just a little something from me to you," he said smiling at the newly mates, "Since Angela and I had one at our ceremony, I think new couples in the clan should have one from now on, too."

"You big, romantic goof," Angela laughed as she mocked hit her mate's burly shoulder then they embraced chuckling. Everyone heartily laughed too as the newly mates thanked Broadway and went to better admire his work.

It was a traditional wedding cake with three large circular shaped layers that got smaller towards the top. The top layer supported two traditional "bride and groom" figurines that were framed by a small arch resembling the one the newly mates had stood under during the ceremony the previous night. The bride figurine had a toasty complexion and dark hair, clearly meant to represent Elisa, and the groom figurine wore a tux, had lavender skin and gargoyles features such as wings and a tail. White frosting covered the cake, the circumferences of each layers were covered in frosted pink flowers and entwining green stems and leaves. The outside wall of each layers were also painted with what appeared to be tiny silver angels, hearts, and wedding bells. Each layer was a different flavor; the largest was chocolate, the middle was vanilla, and the small top one was strawberry.

There was enough for seconds for everyone, but knowing Broadway, it could have been a lot bigger.

"Very impressive," Tamora said, and agreements were said around the table.

Owen handed the newly mates a silver cake cutter with a triangular shaped head for the traditional cutting of the wedding cake, but before it could be done Tamora said,

"Wait," and all eyes were suddenly on her, "Before you proceed, I wish to bestow to you my gift." She stood proudly as a warrior should, Goliath eyeing her with admiration, respect and curiosity, but Elisa felt a pinch of suspicion in her chest even though she kept her facial expression neutral.

"It is something I have though real hard about. I have been among your clan a very short time, but already I have learned a great deal about your clan, as well from them, and your human allies. I cannot speak for the rest of the Council, Goliath, but I can for my own clan. My gift to you is a pledge that I will do all I can to secure an alliance between our two clans, for what I have greatly learned in my time with your clan and its human friends is it's more important to be united in friendship and the greater good rather than for the politics of survival, for without these simple things, there isn't even unity in a clan. Many happy blessings to both of you, and may all of your nights be filled with clear skies."

Applause erupted with enthusiasm as Tamora retook her seat, gracefully, even from the newly mates who smiled at her. Goliath gave her a deep nod and Elisa's suspicions evaporated to be replaced with respect and hope, but also a bit of caution slipped in there.

Everyone then anticipated the cutting of the cake. Goliath gingerly held the cake cutter as Elisa held his hand and guided him down the first cut of the bottom layer. A good sized piece was soon cut as guests applauded again, the newly mates then taking bite sized pieces to share with the other.

Elisa easily had hers popped into her mouth and swallowed but before Goliath could completely bite down into his piece from Elisa, she smeared the bottom of his face with cake, spreading sugary sticky white frosting across on it. The guests burst out laughing, Goliath glaring with a look of utter indignity on his face and then glaring at Elisa with a challenging stare. She returned it with a "don't-even-think-about-it" look in her eyes. He then teasingly flicked a little bit of frosting from his large talon onto her nose, causing a small gasp from Elisa.

"Alright, don't start, you two," Peter spoke up with a mock scowl on his face.

"Aye, leave some fer the rest o' us," rumbled Hudson, glaring amusedly and tapping a talon on the table.

The Newly mates then compose themselves as more guests laughed at their attempted shenanigans with the cake, taking their pieces back to the head of the table. Wedding cake of the most scrumptious delight was soon past to everyone, Alex and Broadway literally digging-in.

Goliath and Elisa merely nibbled on their piece for a minute or two after having cleaned their faces of frosting.

Goliath smiled lovingly at his new life mate, holding out his hand and asking her to dance with him as Owen made his way to the stereo and pressed PLAY. Many glanced out to the open dance floor of the Great Hall as the newly mates began a slow dance to very romantic song.

IF YOU'RE NOT THE ONE, sung by Daniel Bedingfield

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?

If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?

If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?

If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?

I never know what the future brings

But I know you're here with me now

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?

If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?

If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?

If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know life so far away

But I know it's just a trip

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

And I wish that you could be the one I die with.

And I'm praying you're the one I've build my home with.

I hope I love you all my life.

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away

And I breath you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today

'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right.

And though I can't be with you tonight

You know that my heart is by your side.

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

Other mated couples, human and gargoyle, had joined in this dance, the air thick with romance that brought tears to some for different reasons, primarily loneliness. Lex looked from one couple to another, mostly Brooklyn and Broadway and their lifemates. Though he was happy they had found two very special females to care for and who loved them back, he had began to feel left out. Before the Massacre, a few of his rookery sisters showed a bit of interest but never beyond seeing Lex as adorable and quirky. Was it his size that they found disinteresting? Or his interest in machines? Whatever the reason, Lex could only hope there was someone out there for him.

Claw politely refrained from dancing with anybody, being content with sitting with others and enjoying the company. Though what he did not want anyone to know was that he could not dance very well, even if he was mildly successful at a slow dance or two at Talon and Maggie's wedding. His thoughts also wandered a bit as he watched couples dance to romantic music, reminding him of what he could never have. He had heard gossip around the Labyrinth on occasion that he and Sharon may have a thing or make a cute couple. Though this amused the tiger mutate, and he was fond of Sharon he cared for her like a little sister. She was far too young for him, and being a mute and

highly reserved about his past, he never told anyone that there was someone he had already given his heart to. And with he current condition, he had accepted a long time ago it was someone he will never see again. Beth couldn't have been happier for her older sister, and siezed any opportunity she could to socialize with her family and the clan. Yet, on a strong subconscious level she envies both her siblings. She had always been the last to do things because she was the youngest, and she tried many ways to get out from her brother or sister's shadow and show she was her own person. Beth's role in the Unseelie War had shown what she was really capable of, thanks in part

to Coyote, but still even if her current occupation left little room for a relationship, maybe, just maybe, destiny has something special in mind for her.

Other dances aloud for more mingling, children got to dance with parents, or kids would "rock on." Tamora even got in to the tradition of dancing and had one dance each with Hudson, Brooklyn, Robbins, Morgan, Xanatos, and even Goliath that was clearly on a platonic level.

Although the party was intended to last long into the night, the newly mates wanted to leave a little early, so Tamora took the opportunity to respectfully request speaking privately with Elisa, who had been talking with Matt and Sara.

When she mentioned intimacy, Elisa blushed a little more than Goliath had but with more of a "none-of-your-business" look on her face.

"Let's just say that humans and gargoyles aren't as different in that area," Elisa finally said slyly.

"Does he at least please you?" the Persian gargess asked slowly.

"Very much," Elisa wiggling her eyebrows. Tamora thought that she would be appalled by this, but instead found herself giggling with Elisa. She was beginning to understand more and more why the Manhattan Clan leader had given his heart to a female human, she had a gargoyle's spirit.

"Elisa," Tamora began to say, "What you have with him is a precious gift. Even more precious because of whom the two of you are which makes it even more special. Please accept my apology for what the Council has put us all through and I also do not completely share the Chinese clan leader's policy. I had no right to force myself onto him as his mate, much less for the council. He is a rare and fascinating kind of male, much like my late former love. Not every female is so lucky."

"Thanks, Tamora," Elisa said with genuine appreciation, "that means a lot. But I warn you, if you ever try it again because of your crush on him, I won't hesitate to kick your tail."

The two females met each other's eyes with challenging stares for a long minute, but then again broke into a fit of giggles.

"Accepted," Tamora returned with a respectful nod.

"Besides," Elisa smirked wily, "what's not to love?"

They glance over to Goliath, who was talking with the Mazas, Talon and Maggie, and again burst into giggles.

Although music was reverberating around in echoes of the Great Hall, Goliath was close enough to have his acute hearing detect what the females were talking about. He was not sure whether to be flattered or embarrassed. He then decided to have one last dance with his new lifemate before they left for her apartment.

Their last dance was, appropriately enough to this song:

WIND BEANEATH MY WINGS, sung by Bette Midler

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

It must have been cold there in my shadow

To never have never have sunlight on your face.

You were content to let me shine, that's your way.

So I was the one with all of the glory,

While you were the one with all of the strength.

A beautiful face without a name for so long.

A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?

And everything I would like to be?

I can fly higher than an eagle,

'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,

But I've got it all here in my heart.

I wasn't you to know I know the truth, of coarse I know it.

I would be nothing without you.

Did I ever tell you that you're my hero?

You're I wish I could be.

I could fly higher than an eagle,

'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?

You're everything, everything I wish I could be.

Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,

'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,

'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the beneath my wings.

You, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly away, You let me fly so high

Oh you, you, you, wind beneath my wings,

Oh you, you, you, wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky

So high I almost touch the sky

Thank you, thank you

Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.

As the song ended, Goliath gently spun Elisa into an embrace with her back to his chest, and thus regally wrapped his wings around her, their eyes locked to each other, and their guests applauding.

The newly mates then made their way out to the turrets, their friends and family following and wishing them luck. Goliath once again swept Elisa into his arms and dived gracefully into the air with a strong leathery snap of his large wings. They glided in silence from the euphoria of the party and simple bliss of being together, yet before they knew it they had arrived at Elisa's downtown penthouse apartment. They quietly made their way inside, Elisa turned on the lights and they simply snuggled together in silence for a while longer.

"Tamora told me that what we have is a precious gift," Elisa said quietly after a short while.

"Talon told me something similar last night," the lavender giant gently rumbled.

"They're right, you know."

Goliath grunted, stroking Elisa's luscious hair.

"I love you, Elisa, always. You and I are one, now and forever. I will prove it to you every night for the rest of my existence and until the stars stop shining."

Elisa smiled widely, her heart felt like it was flying and her body was becoming tingly.

"I love you, too, Big Guy, with everything that I am and ever will be. And I know you will. Wanna play a game?"

Goliath growled excitedly and went to dim the lights.

For the rest of the night, nothing else mattered in the world except the two of them.

**** A bookshop near Columbia University

The elderly man looked out the window of his 19th century furnished office, which had a nice view of the Eerie Building. A gentle smile graced his heavily wrinkled face as he thought of how the time drew near that he would repay old favors to some old acquaintances.

"A bright happy new age will soon begin."

He then turned to retire for the night.

**** Nightstone, Ult.

Thailog looked over the documents on his desk from the last few nights, and had to admit that he was moderately pleased. Despite the familiar to acquire the Nightshade project he still a business to run, and more ambitious goals.

He turned away from his desk to watch the sunrise, which was only a few minutes away.

"A new age in the business world is about to begin," he arrogantly rumbled, "One that will seem so legendary, that it will make the crash of '29 seem like a hiccup, and those like Al Capone look like peace activists."

A deep rumbling chuckle graced his throat while a female voice made a sound of agreement.

"Speaking of legends, tell me a story," he asked amusedly.

The silhouette of a female human figure came to stand beside the wounded ebon gargoyle with a hand over his brawny shoulders as he made a pyramid with his talons.

"The story goes," the woman began, "though who could say it be true. . ."

**** Out in the Bay

The figure of a gargoyle came to an abandoned warehouse, which stank of rotted wood, rusted metal, and dead fish.

It would have to do for the time being, until he found who he was looking for and what he would so with them.

What was the saying? Revenge is bittersweet.

Upon the torch of Lady Liberty, the silhouette of another gargoyle stood staring abhorrently at the brightly lit Manhattan skyline. It was impressive enough for human architecture, but it still paled next to the city of his home. Of course, he preferred the simple things.

Why would a gargoyle, much less an entire clan, want to live in this human infested place was beyond his understanding. Then again his clanmate had always been a dream seeker and very naïve about the world.

Thoughts about that will have to wait. He had a mission to complete, and he needed a safe place for stone sleep.

Dawn was soon.

END OF EPISODE 1


End file.
